staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 lutego 1992
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Jak cudne są wspomnienia" - "Ich wielkie miłości" -serial prod. polskiej 10.25 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92 - slalom mężczyzn do kombinacji, sanki, jedynki kobiet, skoki do kombinacji norweskiej TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.55 "Kolorowe przemiany" - film dok. prod. czechosłowackiej 13.10 Fizyka - "Fale" 13.40 Co, jak i dlaczego?- serial prod. niemieckiej - "Skąd się bierze sól? 13.50 Chemia - "Azotowce" 14.25 Świadkowie przeszłości "Ballada o podziemiach" - serial prod. czecho-słowackiej: Historia kopalnictwa 14.40 Przygody kapitana Remo - program dla najmłodszych 14.55 Sezam - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.15 "Świat chemii" (17) - serial prod. USA 15.45 Klub Midi - instrumenty elektroniczne, tajniki gry i komponowania 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak - Palcem po mapie - o sportach zimowych i rekreacji; Kino Tik-Tak: "Przygody kaczorka Kwaka" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Narodziny firmy (8) - elementarz przedsiębiorczości 17.50 Polska z oddali 18.00 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 18.20 W Sejmie i Senacie 18.35 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - serial anim. prod. USA 19.00 Wywiad tygodnia 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Kraina cieni" -film fab. prod. angielskiej (1988) 21.35 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92. Hokej: USA - Niemcy, łyżwiarstwo figurowe: pary sportowe, hokej: Szwecja - Włochy 0.05 Jutro w programie 0.10 BBC World News 0.40 Zakończenie programu TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 Telewizja biznes 8.35 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - serial prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 9.00 Świat Kobiet - magazyn 9.25 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 Język francuski (15) 10.40 Doktor Anatolij Kaszpirowski 12.55 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92: hokej: Finlandia-Polska, slalom mężczyzn, biatlon 7,5 km kobiet 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 17.05 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 17.35 "Pod wspólnym dachem": "Niepocieszony" - serial prod. francuskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Moja modlitwa 18.50 "Sztuka świata zachodniego" (18) - W naszych czasach: nowe, nowsze, najnowsze" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej. Sztuka postmodernistyczna 19.30 Język angielski (18) 20.00 Non Stop Kolor - Free "All Right Now" - film montażowy prod. angielskiej o zespole Free 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ekspres reporterów 21.55 "Chwały starczy dla wszystkich" - serial(4 odc.) prod angielsko - kanadyjskiej 22.50 Generał Abracham - film dok. 23.15 Stan krytyczny - Samobójcy - problem czynów samobójczych 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.40 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.45 Program dziecięcy 18.00 Panorama Lubelska 18.20 Blok Promocyjno-Reklamowy 18.30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odcinek serialu 19.30 Studio TV Lublin - konkursy, zagadki 19.40 Piosenki na życzenie 20.00 Panorama Lubelska 20.10 Studio TV Lublin 20.15 Życie na gorąco - odcinek serialu po filmie Panorama Lubelska oraz rozwiązanie zagadek i konkursów Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detek. 14.30 Another World — serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 19.30 Candid Camera — podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk — serial komediowy 21.00 Północ — Południe — serial 23.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial 24.00 Police Story — serial 1.00 Monsters — serial, horror 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 8.30 Sporty motorowe na świecie 9.30 Sport motocyklowy — przegląd tygodnia 10.30 Amerykańskie musukły 11.00 Piłka nożna, Argentyna — Boliwia 12.00 Koszykówka NBA 14.00 Międzynarodowe sporty motorowe 15.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 15.30 Piłka nożna, Peru — Kolumbia 16.30 Narciarstwo, slalom gigant mężczyzn 17.00 Boks w USA 18.30 Longitude — sporty wodne 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Rajd Monte Carlo 20.30 Piłka nożna, Brazylia — Paragwaj 21.30 Boks w Cardiff — na żywo 23.30 Snooker 1.30 Pilote — belgijski magazyn sportów motorowych MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Ringo Starra 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierąją pięć najlepszych teledysków 22.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — inf. muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Früh-Magazin 8.30 Treff am Alex — magazyn inf.-muz. z Berlina 8.55 Autostrada do nieba — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Kochany wujek Bill — serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toc — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.30 Der Hammer — serial USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel — serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story — serial USA 15.05 Dallas — serial USA 15.55 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht — video show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. dla młodzieży 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Knight Rider — serial USA 20.15 Columbo — serial USA 22.05 Explosiv — magazyn 22.50 L.A. Law — serial USA 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie — serial 0.50 Walka z mafią — serial USA 1.35 Twilight Zone — serial USA 2.00 Śmierć śniegowego bałwany — ang. dreszczowiec, 1968 3.25 Geborgtes Blück — melodramat USA, 1952 4.45 After Hours — magazyn dla chłopców 5.35 Ein Vater zuviel Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Ein fast anständiges Mädchen 10.45 Shogun 11.45 Glücksrad 12.30 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse, cz. I — notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele — Börse, cz. II 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest— serial USA 16.00 Piękna i bestia — serial fantasy USA 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Die goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik — muz. ludowa 21.15 Wichry wojny — serial USA 23.00 Fünf vor Zwölf — reportaż ekolog. 24.00 Wiadomości 0.10 SAT 1 Olympia — Club 0.25 Auf der Flucht — serial krym. USA 1.20 Piękna i bestia